


Fluke

by flooj9235



Series: Fallout 3 - Jackverse [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/F, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way to take the GOAT, the Lone Wanderer finds Amata being antagonized by the Tunnel Snakes and takes matters into her own hands to protect the girl she loves. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluke

"Bye, Dad," I mutter, walking out of his office and through the clinic. Jonas is checking on Stanley, and I greet them politely, knowing I've wasted too much time and need to get to class before Mr. Brotch passes out the GOAT.

I leave the clinic, pleasantly surprised to hear Amata's voice. The distress in her tone hits me like a kick in the stomach and I sprint toward the sound.

Butch and his Tunnel Snakes have her cornered outside the classroom, laughing and jeering.

"Just leave me alone!" my best friend protests, trying to push her way out of the group.

Freddie snorts, pushing her back against the wall. "C'mon, Amata. You know you love the attention."

"Yeah, I bet you've been wondering what it's like to feel like a real woman, haven't you?"

"I could show you a  **real** Tunnel Snake," Butch throws in, looking proud of himself as he runs the blade of his knife along his thumbnail.

Amata's a head shorter than most of the gang, but as I near I can see her over their shoulders. There's frustration and annoyance on her face, but behind that, I can see a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone," I growl, making my presence known.

A few of the Tunnel Snakes jolt in surprise and Butch wheels to glare at me.

I offer Amata a reassuring smile over his shoulder, looking up to return Butch's gaze calmly.

"Excuse me? I think I hear a little pipsqueak talking." His buddies get a kick out of his words and Butch swells with pride. "What was that, pipsqueak? You try'na interrupt the Tunnel Snakes?"

"I said, leave her alone. That's all." My eyes don't leave his, watching to make sure he doesn't make any sudden moves. "C'mon, Amata. Let's go to class."

Amata hesitates before trying to dart out of the group, but Butch throws out an arm and the gang catches her, cornering her again.

"We're not finished talking with our little friend," Butch growls, playing with his knife menacingly. "So run off to daddy, Pipsqueak."

Amata makes another sound of protest, and something inside me snaps. Anyone mistreating Amata has to go through me; I'm not letting anyone hurt the girl that's so special to me.

I give Butch a violent shove, sending him backward into Freddie. Paul gets tangled up and falls to the floor, and Amata takes her opening and gets out of the corner.

I turn to escape with her, but a surprise punch snaps my head to the side, and I go reeling into the wall. Butch and Freddie jump toward me, and I'm suddenly cornered.

I do my best to defend myself, putting my fists up and dodging a few punches, but Butch's gang has me surrounded and they start laying into me. I wasn't aware how much a well aimed punch could hurt and one hard jab to my stomach has me gasping for air. I'm too stunned to focus for a moment, and receive another hard knock to the head, immediately dizzy.

"Butch, stop!" Amata yelps to no avail.

I'm too busy trying to deflect blows to throw any punches of my own, and it comes as a surprise when Freddie kicks my feet out from under me and I hit the metal floor. The Tunnel Snakes seem to think their battle's won and they give me celebratory kicks and punches as Butch leads them away, crowing about "pummeling the pipsqueak."

Pain blinds my senses and I lay there on the floor gasping and trying to remember how to think. I curl in on myself, trying to catch my breath and hoping the throbbing pain will ease.

Amata's voice trickles through to me, and I realize she's kneeling beside me and trying to figure out what to do.

I gingerly push myself up and lean against the wall, taking a few deep breaths and finding that the hall isn't spinning as much anymore.

"Are you okay?" My best friend's voice is shaky and fearful.

A nod is all I can manage for a few moments, and I reach up to check my throbbing lip. My fingers come away bloody and I swear, closing my eyes and trying not to be upset with myself for getting my ass beat. So much for defending Amata.

"Do you want me to get your dad?"

Between the defeat and the aching of my body, I'm overwhelmed and feel the burn of tears in my eyes. I shake my head, playing it off like the beating doesn't hurt much at all. "I'm okay. It's fine." When I have more control of myself a moment later, I open my eyes and offer her a little smile. My split lip stings in protest and I suck on it gently, my mouth filling with the taste of copper.

"Those assholes," Amata huffs, looking extremely upset. Her eyes are angry and worried all at once, and I wish there was a way for me to replace those emotions with happiness and peace instead.

Hoping to distract her, I move to get up. She jumps up and offers me her hand and I accept it gratefully, hauling myself to my feet. I'm a little shaky without the support of the wall, but I haven't passed out, so I must be okay.

Amata studies me as I adjust to bipedal life again, looking very vulnerable and near tears.

"It's okay," I tell her again, trying to be sincere. When she doesn't look convinced, I reach for her and wrap her up in a hug, trying to soothe the girl I care about so much in any way I can.

She clings to me, unknowingly pressing against already-sore spots and sighs. "Why'd you do that?" Her voice is shaking. "They could've..."

I squeeze her gently, the sting of my defeat forgotten at the opportunity to hold her in my arms. "I'm not gonna let them think they can just push you around, 'Mata. Anybody that messes with you has to answer to me."

"What, and beat you up?" Amata scoffs weakly. "A couple of bullies isn't worth you getting hurt."

"This was a fluke," I promise, making a mental note to spend a little free time in the gym. I'm not going to let there be another experience like this. "Besides, I'll take any punch they throw at me if it keeps you safe. You're too important to me for me to let you get bullied like this."

Something in the way Amata's holding onto me changes and she lets out a sigh, burying her face in the crook of my neck. It's a more intimate hug than we've ever shared, and she seems to be holding onto me like we'll both break if she lets go.

The feelings I'm harboring for her threaten to bubble over, but I manage to hold her without doing anything to ruin the moment. Finally, she pulls away and gives me a careful look. Her eyes are swirling with a million different things, none of which I can really discern. She looks like she wants to say something, but she stops herself, her gaze flicking down to my bloodied lip.

"I'm okay," I reassure her again, running my tongue over the wound and pretending it doesn't sting. I'm quiet again, waiting to see if she'll say what's on her mind, but after a few long moments, I nod toward the classroom. "We're gonna be late for the GOAT."

Amata shakes herself out of her thoughts and nods distractedly, pulling herself from my embrace and stepping away.

We walk toward the classroom in silence, and I pause outside to get a drink. The coolness of the water helps a little and I don't feel quite as bruised as I did before. Behind me, Amata gives a disgruntled little huff and I turn, following her gaze to the sign on the wall that claims "our duty is to procreate!"

I snort a little, remembering our awkward sex ed class, and my gaze moves back to Amata. Her eyes are downcast and she looks like something inside her is imploding. She senses me looking at her and glances up, and I notice the turmoil in her eyes is even worse, but hidden behind some sort of barrier she's put up.

"Amata?"

She shakes her head, brushing away my concern and heading for the classroom door. "It's nothing. Come on, the GOAT is waiting."

I know better than to think she's fine, but I follow her into the classroom, unwilling to take on the Overseer or my dad for missing the most important test of our lives here in Vault 101.

 


End file.
